Scavenger
by kIoAvIuM
Summary: In which case, Mai is Eugene's killer and Naru loves Mai. "Who could blame her? She had a mouth to feed- supply and demand. She enjoyed her work..." Warnings inside! A short oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks. **

**Rated M for: mentions of human trafficking, grave robbing, killings, organ theft, and a slightly disturbed Mai. (Better safe than sorry.)**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts' _

Story: Scavenger

Mai smirked on the inside as she watched the young black-haired boy peer mournfully down at his dead twins body wrapped in a plastic bag. She was a scavenger- she takes what she needs. She betrayed no personal feelings on her face, left it blank. She could cry on demand- she probably should, but she was too pleased by the results.

The Davis twins, oh- how she loathed them. Orphaned, but given a second chance- a greater meaning to life. She hated the boys from the beginning- it was only by chance that she met the younger twin at her school that day. She played her part well, she mused.

Keeping close to the other twin was not hard, not in the least. Act like an idiot and he would never suspect her of being his brothers killer. Not many knew what she did outside of school and work. Only those in the business knew about her and even then they have never seen her face.

She was ordered to kill one Eugene Davis. Make sure to dump his body in the lake near the sight of the accident _(check!)__._ Yes, she knew she was a bit twisted, but who wouldn't be? Left alone after her parents death, she had nothing to her name but debts. She had no relations, no one willing to take her in. She had finally convinced her teacher to take her in- that's when she learnt the trade.

Who could blame her? She had a mouth to feed- supply and demand. She enjoyed her work, both were intriguing. One, she kills. The other, she helps pass on those who are too stubborn to move on. She was a perfectionist, leaving no trails behind her. The only one that had left trails was this case. Who knew that the older twin could talk to his brother? Who knew Eugene would haunt her in her dreams? She hadn't thought of the possibilities. So here she was now.

Covering the loose ends. Fixing the few mistakes she made on her way.

She had needed the money badly back then, so much so, she hadn't a clue what to do. Her teacher was the first to notice her problem- gave her the orders. Now, she watched as the youngest twin nodded at his older assistant, Lin- his eyes blank.

It seems Eugene Davis was going to be leaving for home in a few days. Not without her getting in the way, of course. Another man's trash is another's treasure. She planned on milking the twins of everything they held dear. Making sure that all that's left is desperation; Mai would push the other boy to the edge. She couldn't be found out. She wouldn't.

She has robbed from the cradle, and robbed from the grave. She has helped in human trafficking and helped with the slaves. She had done a lot in her short life- she could only be considered a monster. Now, the community that has hired her wants her to start- they pay by the part- stealing organs._ 'I'll throw in a cold heart.'_ She thought maliciously.

After all, she was a vulture and if the price is right she was not averse to kill. There was always a supply and demand.

She listened with glee as the one that goes by Naru (she couldn't stop herself from mocking him some how) stood in front of them. Everyone had finally figured out who he truly was. She plastered on a fake surprised look, glaring at the boy.

"Why would you lie to us?" She shouted, her fists clenched white above her heart.

"I came here to find my brother's body, nothing else. We are leaving in a few days to go back to England. To bury him." Naru's voice held nothing but sheer annoyance. He wanted to take Gene back and morn him. He wanted to finally put his brother to rest- where he should be. To give his Mother and Father some much needed peace.

_Time is running out_, she knew this well. Even though the hourglass was surely to drop its last grain of sand soon, Mai was excited. Her excitement was growing- _They_ would understand. Her organization was full of crooked people like her. Not after diamonds (but she will take them), but after suffering. They wanted to watch as those who have everything fall apart, suffering for their uselessness. Watch as they take their last breaths; tears, blood. The whole mix just sends tingling down her spine.

She had to play her part- the idiot who was in love. **It sickened her.**

"Naru- Hey, Naru?" Mai leaned up against the tree, her boss shouldering himself on the other side.

"Yes, Mai?" Naru wasn't looking for anything anymore. He was finally able to get some of the load off his shoulder, but only a small portion. There was still a lot left he needed to do.

"Ne, Naru- I like you." Mai paused, biting her lip- mind dancing in glee. "Can-Can I kiss you?" _'After all, why waste the opportunity to destroy him even more? Why shouldn't she taste him?'_

Naru's eyes widened, pupils dilated. His pulse picked up, hands clammy and a flush raising to his pale cheeks. "Mai?" Naru sputtered.

Mai smiled gently up at her boss, eyes full of innocence and a spark of giddiness. "Just one kiss? Before you go. I know you probably don't like me like that, but I just- I just want you to know how much I really realllllyy like you." Her speech jumbled together, as she nervously waited for his words- his actions.

Naru walked around the tree and smiled down at his wayward assistant. He felt pleased, almost kid like happiness. Leaning forward, placing his hands on her soft pink cheeks- he kissed her. He kissed his assistant- his Mai. His love.

Mai moaned into the kiss, drawing the taller boy towards her heat. Wanting to make it last, so she would never have to do it again. She wanted to destroy the boy, not herself. Gently pushing against Naru's chest, she pulled away and beamed up at him.

"Naru, I love you."

Naru grinned, his mouth moving to say the words he had always wanted to say.  
"Noll! We have to go now. It's time to pack up everything and get on our way. We still have to stop by SPR and get the equipment." Lin broke the connection, dissolving the conversation as it was about to get heated.

Mai frowned, her nose scrunching up. "Ne, Naru?"

Naru flashed her a soft smile before strolling over towards his long time friend and assistant. "Lin, let's get going before we lose time." He ordered, not turning around to see the broken look on his lover's face. Knowing he would not be able to leave if he did.

Mai watched as the two walked back to their cabin to start packing, a smirk growing on her face. Eyes narrowed, a morbid glimmer shimmering in the hard cinnamon pools.

_'Don't worry Naru, there is always one door you will forget to lock- or a street that you know you shouldn't walk. I will be waiting for you. Waiting and anticipating my next kill.'_

* * *

**So yeah... just a random one shot. I felt the need to write something border lined creepy. Hope I succeeded. Thanks for reading. Based off the song Scavenger by Emilie Autumn.**


End file.
